A Passage Through Time
by junetheloon
Summary: This story takes place in Hermione's fifth year. She is sent back in time by accident with a suprising guest Who could it be?.Sparks fly! Feel free to give advice good or bad. I love reviews just like every author.
1. Discovering The Time Passage

**A Passage Through Time (REVISED)**

**Chapter one - Discovering the time passage  
**  
Hermione walked through the hall glancing at her watch. "I can't be late." Just as the clock hit 11:20 she skids into the classroom.

"Ms. Granger please take your seat." Thier returning DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, pointed to a seat in the front next to Ron Weasley.

"Hey Hermi. You were almost late could have be horrible." Ron joked getting a playful hit from Hermione. After the long and tiring speech about the killer blood sucking leaches in North Africa.

"Well, now we know that the killer leaches are the size of a small child." Ron joked.

"Yeah, it's very comforting." Hermione giggled as her and Ron made thier way to the Gryyfindor common room.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." They greeted thier two friends who were cuddled up next to the fire.

"Where were you in DADA Harry?" Ron asked taking a seat next to him.

"Quiddich emergency meeting."

"What happened?" All three asked confused.

"A first year, Devin Moore, was flying and he got caught up on the bloody quiddich post." They burst into laugher holding thier stomachs.

"Hey I got to get to my extra classes." She said her goodbyes and ran out the portrait. She stepped into the nearest empty classroom and untucked a shiny neckless from under her shirt. She turned the dial on her time turner but was taken aback when something lurched at her.

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing with a splitting headache.

"Don't get up dear." A lady called from a nearby bed. She waddled over to Hermione's bed.

"Where is Madam Phomphrey?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"You must be delusional." She put a freezing cold cloth on her head and smiled. "I'm Madam Degrande."

" What exactly happened to me?"

"Well, we're not sure. All we know is that you were found in an empty classroom with this large black dog." She pointed to the dog that was sleeping in a ball next to Hermione's bed. 'Oh crap, Sirius' she sat straight up in her bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"We're not sure but it could have been hours or maybe even days."

"What's the date?"

"October 18, 1968." Hermione gasped realizing what had happened. She jumped up avoiding Madam Degrande's arms as she tried to stop her and dashed out the door.

After arriving at Dumbledore's office she explained the whole situation.

"I see. So you were getting ready to turn it as a big black shaggy dog (He motioned towards the dog) leaped at you causing you to turn the dial back too far and to lose you time turner?" He repeated what she had told him to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes sir."

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad first."

"Well time turners cannot go forward as far as you need them to."

"And the good news?"

"Well, I have heard that local scientists have been working to change that and are almost finished with it."

"Well I guess that could be considered good, in a way."

"Now here's my advice for you. Do NOT tell anyone of the future for your own sake. Messing with the future alone could cost someone in the future their life." He emphasized every word and paused before going on. "Now I need to ask you some important questions. First of all has anyone seen or talked to you yet?"

"No, just Madam DeGrande."

"Now is there anything important like a desease or illness that you have?"

"No."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryyfindor."

"Ok then, do you have any supplies with you?"

"No, only my wand."

"Well then we'll need to send you down to Diagon Alley. I suppose I could have our Gryyfindor prefects take you, Lily Evans and James Potter, if they are not busy."

"Do you think it wise to change my name a bit?"

"Yes, that would be a very good idea." Dumbledore stood up and led her out the door. "I suppose you know where the Gryyfindor tower is. Go on up and ask for Lily Evans and James Potter." Hermione ventured through the halls until she was at the Gryyfindor Tower.

"Crap, he forgot to give me the password." She tried to plan a way to get in but was interrupted by The Fat Lady.

"Miss, do you happen to be Ms.Granger??"

"Yes."

"Headmaster Dumbledore ordered me to let you in." She swung open to reveal the Gryyfindor common room and the many people in it.

"Who here knows where James Potter and Lily Evans are?" She was ignored by the crowd except for a short red head.

"I am Lily Evans. James is at quiddich practice. Can I help you?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted you to come with me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies."

"Are you new here?" Lily eyed her up and down taking her in.

"Yes, um just came here from Durmstrang in Germany. I'm uh." She paused before going on. "uh I'm Willow Crolle." She said making up a name a fast as she could

"Welcome to Hogwarts Willow!!!" She excitedly took Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the common room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm revising one of my old stories since it's been years since I've written it I knew it would be easier than trying to write a new chapter. I haven't changed much just some grammar and added a few things. I cant believe how much better my writing is compared to most of the stories I wrote four years ago. Well I hope you like it, I'll be putting up chapters pretty quick since I'm not changing much so keep checking back.


	2. Marauders’ Mischief

**A Passage Through Time (REVISED)**

**Chapter Two - Marauders' Mischief**

Hermione and Lily spent the rest of the day shopping and most of all talking. After they were done shopping they decided to take a break and get some butter beers.

"So what was it like at Durmstrang?" Lily questioned excitedly.

"It was horrible. The people there are so revolting and mean and and..." Hermione made a convincing angry face being the good actor she was and groaned.

"I get the picture. As you put it they must all be like the Slytherins are here." Lily chuckled at her comment before realizing that Hermione didn't know anything about the different houses. "Slytherin is one of the other houses at Hogwarts. There hasn't been one witch or wizard out of Slytherin that hasn't gone to the dark side or just gone completely nuts. We also have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Both of them are just for the normal people the ones that aren't special or dark, they're just normal I guess."

"Why are Gryyfindors so special?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well every single witch and wizard that come out of Gryyfindor almost always become important parts of the ministry. Have you heard of Andrew Gregory? He was just given the auror of the year award last year." Lily beamed at her intellect on the subject.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about him. In fact just last year we had to do a report on the achievements that he made in his lifetime." Hermione's eyes grew big as she realized what she had just said.

"He's only been an auror for five years." Lily looked at Hermione curiously. "Did you mistake him for Ken Richards?"

"Oh yeah Ken Richards, yeah that's what I did." She chuckled trying to make Lily forget about her slip-up.

"We had to do that too. I don't see why he didn't accomplish much." Lily sipped her butter beer.

"When do you suppose they'll want us back?" Hermione looked at her watch.

"Bloody Hell it's nearly 9:00. We have to hurry." Lily frantically grabbed Hermione and took off.

"Where's Lily at?" James asked throwing his broom down and plopping on the couch next to his best friend, Sirius Black.

"I don't know, she was gone when we got back from the Slytherin common room after our 'activity'." Sirius mumbled.

"She went to show the transfer girl around and to help her buy supplies." A small chubby blonde haired boy piped.

"What new girl?" Sirius' eyes lit up with excitement.

"She transferred." The boy replied.

"From where?"

"I don't know." The boy returned to his game of wizard's chess just as the other boy yelled "Checkmate" and started dancing around in victory.

"Hahaha, beat you again Wormtail." The boy gloated bouncing around.

"God, Remus you've got to grow up some day." Wormtail replied groaning in defeat. After five more games of chess between the four with Remus always beating his opponents, except for James who always won, the portrait door swung open to reveal two girls giggling.

"There you are Lily." James ran over to her and handed her something.

"Another note? Please tell me it's not the same as the others." Lily sighed.

"No, not exactly the same." James grinned mischievously.

"Well, anyways you buffoon, this is Willow." She motioned towards Hermione.

"Hello, Willow!" Sirius said leaping up to greet her.

"Hello to you too." Hermione replied giggling.

"Sirius, can you get anymore pathetic?" Peter said from the corner he was sitting in moping over his failure to win.

"I'm not the one crying over losing a stupid game." Sirius replied.

"I do remember you blowing up when you lost against me and saying that I cheated." James said laughing as Sirius glared at him before tackling him to the ground.

"DOGPILE!!" Lily jumped on top of them followed by Remus and Peter. "COME ON AND JOIN IN WILLOW!!!" Hermione excitedly joined them.

"Get off you bloody wankers." James yelled from the bottom.

"Not until you scream for mercy." Lily said who was now on top of him with everyone else on top of her. Lily started tickling him which wasn't very smart because he started tickling her too and her being as ticklish as she was forced everyone to get off and left Lily and James tickling her to death.

"Now, you scream for mercy mwahaha."

"Are they a couple?" Hermione asked Sirius who was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh them. No, but he keeps asking her and she always says no."

"Why would she say no they look so good together."

"Yeah I know but Lily says she doesn't want to ruin their friendship." Sirius said not removing his eyes from her.

"MERCY!!! MERCY!!!" Lily screamed.

"Louder and I'll stop." James smiled evily at her.

"MERCY MERCY MERCY!!!!!!!!" She screamed three times as loud.

"That's my girl." He stopped tickling her and was immeaditly hit over the head.

"JAMES HARRIMAN POTTER WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?????" She screamed at him.

"I was just having some fun." He pouted making a puppy dog face.

"Oh that's my little Jamesie." She teased him.

"Aww, how cute." Hermione teased Lily and got a slap in the face. "Well that was completely uncalled for." Hermione huffed and then couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Boy am I tired." Lily commented two hours later while her, James, Sirius, and 'Willow' were laying on the floor next to the fire.

"Well that's what a tickle fight can do to you." Hermione said yawning.

"What time is it Willow?" Lily asked noticing her watch.

"Um it's 11:30." She sat up as did Lily.

"I think they're asleep." She giggled quietly pointed to James and Sirius.

"Yep." She said as Sirius snored loudly.

"Perfect chance for the perfect prank." Lily and Hermione giggled and took out their wands.

"What would be perfect for them?" Hermione thought for a while until a light bulb turned on in her head. "Have you ever stuck somebody's hand in cold water while they were sleeping?"

"Yeah, and it makes them wet the bed." She and Hermione both transfigured a nearby scrap of paper into a bucket and filled it with water. They carefully stuck James' and Sirius' fingers into the water. Their faces lit up as they both sprung awake. "Opps, that wasn't supposed to happen." They both grabbed Lily and Hermione.

"You believed we were asleep?" Sirius asked arching his brow. They pinned them to the ground and smiled mischievously. "You'll pay alright." They both exchanged glances and decided what they would do to get their revenge.

The boys sat on top of the girls who were struggling but had their arms pinned down.

"Why the struggle? You know you can't resist us." Sirius poked out his chest a little and held his chin high.

"I haven't even known you for a day and I can already tell you going to be a bloody pain in the neck." Hermione joked.

"Oh you will pay for insulting the all powerful..." He was interrupted by a girl who had just barged into the common room.

"SIRIUS BLACK," The girl yelled running over to him and throwing him off of Hermione.

"Uh yes dear?" He asked innocently stuttering.

"What do you think you're doing???" She had him pinned against the wall with James (Who had now let Lily go) was now watching them in amusement.

"What do you mean??? James and I here were just you know having some fun." He giggled nervously.

"With HER!!!" She pointed to Hermione who smiled weakly.

"No but she we were just..."

"Don't make anymore excuses. You're famous for your stupid excuses. You're such a shallow jerk." She yelled at him before turning away angrily and running up to the dorms.

"Well I think we'll go up to bed." Lily grabbed Hermione by the sleeve and pulled her up the stairs leaving the two alone.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Lily as Lily locked their dorm door and groaned.

"That was one of Sirius' many girlfriends. It'll take a while to get use to, but Sirius gets yelled at like that almost everyday. He's a player. I use to have a huge crush on him in our 3rd year, but after seeing his girlfriend Penny cry over him for days I lost all interest. It's best to stay away from that one." This surprised Hermione. The Sirius she knew would never do that.

"Well I think that scared any potential interest I would have had for him away." Hermione said with a laugh.

"That went well." Sirius exclaimed to the ball on the floor.

"Yeah laugh it sure did." James said rolling around in a ball on the floor holding his stomach in pain from the laughter.

"Yeah because love's what I got." He joined James on the floor before Remus and Peter ran down from their dorm.

"Full moon's out tonight." Remus said throwing the invisibility cloak over all of them.

Next Day

After her beauty sleep Hermione jumped out of her bed to find no site of Lily. She figured she'd be in the common room with the others so she skipped down the stairs to find it empty. "Show's what friends they are." She flopped onto the couch sighing and grabbed the book that had been lying on the end table. "hmmm, Anamagi?" She commented aloud reading the cover. She opened it to find all but the first sixty pages (She guessed that it must have been sixty) empty. She examined the words carefully reading.

DAY ONE-The start of our potion

Welcome to our Anamagi Journal,

This journal is to keep track of everything that happens and everything that we do in anamagi form. As of now we are starting the potion that we will need for our transformation. We have gathered the ingredients from Professor Kimble's office and have now mixed them into our cauldron. The directions say to leave it boiling for six weeks so we will record our progression of the potion regularly.

Hermione examined the engraved initials on the front.

MWPPU

"U? What could U stand for?" She asked herself aloud.

"For you are very snoopy." A deep voice responded from behind her.

"SIRIUS!!!" She leaped at him taking him into a hug. The tall thirty some year old man smiled back at her.

"Everyone left late last night because of the full moon and everyone else went to breakfast so I thought this would be a good time to sneak up on you."

"But how did you get here?"

"Remember the dog sitting next to your bed?"

"Oh I totally forgot." She looked down ashamed of herself.

"I've been watching you since you left the hospital wing. I can't believe you left me there!!! Madam Degrande chased me around for hours before she gave up." He smiled. They just took the site of each other in silence surrounding them.

"But how did you get to this time?" Hermione asked finally remembering that he hadn't told her how he had got there.

"I was the stupid one who leaped out at you. I was trying to surprise you. I didn't know that you were using a time turner."

"That was you." She stated astonished.

"Yep, little old me." The portrait door was flung open when four boys and a small girl bounded in. Sirius being as quick thinking as he was immediately transformed into his dog-self.

"Hey Willow." Lily greeted her yawning and flopped on the couch not even noticing the big black dog sitting by Hermione's feet. The others did however.

"Um Willow why is there a dog in here?" James asked his eyebrows raised. Hermione could feel the dog breathing heavily on her leg.

"This is Taurus, my dog." She pointed to him.

"I thought that Dumbledore didn't allow dogs in Hogwarts." Peter stated rather coldly making all four glare at him.

"Well he said it was alright considering he had no where else to go." Hermione looked to the ground tears forming behind her eyes threatening to fall.

"What do you mean, No where else to go?" Sirius got elbowed hard in the ribs by James who noticed the sadness in Willow's voice. Sirius glared at James who measly looked sympathetically at Willow. Getting the clue Sirius put his arm around Willow comfortingly.

Feeling the warmth known as Sirius Black next to her she felt a sudden burst of joy and smiled up at her new friends. "Let's do something fun!!" She said enthusiastically. They groaned.

"Will, Can I call you Will, We've been up all night and we just need some sleep but we can later." James answered her sweetly making Hermione even happier.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She hugged Sirius who still had his arm around her and told the others goodbye. She looked down at her new pet, 'Taurus', and laughed.

"Looks like we'll have to get to Dumbledore and explain this quick," The dog said looking back up at her.

After getting a long and boring lecture through which Sirius was secretly creating flowers of all colors behind his back so that only Hermione could see.

"Mr. Black do not think that I don't know what you're doing." Dumbledore stated harshly being angry that he was being ignored.

"Sorry Albus." He said looking down.

"Alright then as I was saying..." He blabbed on for several minutes. "Now I hope you understand the consequences of anamagi."

"Yes I do." Sirius exclaimed feeling like he was 15 again.

"Good, now I will allow Ms. Granger to keep you IN HER ROOM, out of site as long as you stay in dog form unless it's an emergency. Do you understand?" Hermione hadn't heard him speak that way before and was very taken aback.

"Yes we fully understand." Hermione answered. Sirius returned to the form of a dog and followed Hermione back to her dorm. When they arrived Lily was fast asleep so Hermione had time to talk to Sirius about his living arrangements.


	3. Voldemort

**A Passage Through Time (REVISED)**

**Chapter Four - Voldemort**

Hermione awoke early in the morning. She got dressed, put her hair up extra special, and did her makeup. She went over to Lily's bed to find it empty. 'That's strange she's never usually up this early.' Hermione walked down to the common room to find Lily to her surprise with Sirius snuggled up next to the fire asleep.

"LILY!!!!!" Lily jumped up making Sirius jump also.

"God, early bird, what's your problem?" Lily groaned.

"Thought I might wake you up and ask you what the hell you're doing out here." She nodded towards Sirius.

"We were just uh just studying and kind of fell asleep." Lily stuttered.

"Yeah and I'm going out to walk the cat." Hermione teased holding onto Taurus' chain.

"Do you have a problem with us sleeping together?" Sirius joked putting his arm around Lily.

"It just makes me so jealous." Hermione said through laughs. She walked out of the portrait hole with Taurus until they finally got to the whomping willow where Hermione picked up a stick and pushed a not in on the roots.

"Oh you remembered?" Sirius joked as he returned to human once they were inside the willow.

"I remember everything about you." She joked hitting him over the head. Hermione had been taking Sirius to the Willow each morning so he wouldn't have to stay in her dorm room. She stayed with him for an hour before heading off to breakfast.

"Where've you been Will?" James asked her.

"Walking Taurus." She sat next to him noticing everyone else's absence. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Remus is with Yevenia, his new catch of the week. Sirius is with Lily." James made a jealous face and continued. "And who knows or cares where Peter is."

"What going on with Sirius and Lily anyways?" Hermione asked before eating what she had thought was eggs.

"I don't know anymore. They've been seeing more of each other lately." He stabbed his food with a frown on his face.

"Must not be fun for you."

"What do you mean by that?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Everyone knows you have this thing for her."

"Yeah well I told Sirius I was over her and look what happens." He frowned more and pushed his food away.

"Well you know that there is lots of other fish in the sea." Hermione rubbed his back sympathetically. "The same thing happened to me at my last school." She thought back to her fourth year when she had gone out with Viktor Krum who had fell in love with someone else just at the beginning of the year.

"Well like you told me there is plenty of fish in the sea." He smiled at Willow who returned his smile looking deep into his eyes. 'Wow, look at her eyes. I could sit next to her and star into her eyes forever.' He said pathetically in his head before Sirius jumped in between them interrupting their moment and causing them both to blush.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius teased.

"No." They answered in unison.

"I'm starving." Lily said shoveling food into her mouth.

After their classes Hermione disappeared as usual but this time was interrupted by the worst possible person to be interrupted by in the world.

"What do you want Snape?" She groaned.

"To know where you always disappear to after classes." He stepped in the way of her destination. "Also 'we' would like to show you something." She suddenly felt pain in her stomach as her eyes met black.

When she awoke she found herself in a small dark room.

"SNAPE!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" She screamed standing up to see people in dark cloaks all around her. "Who are you people?" She stuttered in fright.

"We Crolle are your new lords." One of the taller said walking towards her.

"What do you mean 'new'?"

"We will take over soon and leave the worthless filthy 'mudbloods' to rot and die. You are just one of our first recruits." He was pushed up against her now and she could feel his cold emotionless breath on her neck. "I am Lord Voldemort, Ruler of darkness and creator of the night." He licked the skin of her neck. "To have you as one of us would be more than a pleasure, but to have you as mine and only mine would be delightful." He looked into her eyes touching nose to nose making Hermione tremble. "Wormtail here has told me much about you. When I asked him who in Gryyfindor would be the most likely to join my side he said that it would be you."

"Why would I ever join your recruits?" She spat furiously at him.

"Well it's either that or you could just painfully die." He said taken aback by her hatred towards him.

"I would never." She glared at him. "Just wait until Dumbledore finds you. He'll destroy you and each one of your "Recruits"."

"If that's so then where is he now?" Voldemort grinned evilly raising his wand at her

Hermione snapped out of her state of fright just in time for James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter to come rushing in to save her.

"I told you he dragged her in here." Remus piped as Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, and the rest of the staff charged into the room.

"Now students leave the girl this instant." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort who held Hermione tight.

"She will become one of us if it's the last thing I do." With that he and his followers vanished leaving Hermione and the others to look awe struck at where Voldemort had been standing.

"Are you ok Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked helping her to her feet.

"I think so." She commented before fainting into his arms.

Author's Note: I kind of changed this one a lot more. I didn't really like the way I hooked Hermione and Tom up. Well hopefully I'm doing good so far please feel free to criticize me.


	4. Lily and Sirius

**A Passage Through Time (REVISED)**

**Chapter Five - Lily and Sirius**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave a review. I haven't gotten any yet and this is my fourth chapter. I'm feeling pretty unmotivated about writing anymore. No one seems to enjoy this story at all. This might be my last chapter if I don't get any feedback.

Hermione awoke to thankfully be in the hospital wing. She glanced at the people who were standing around the room. Sirius was sitting with Lily watching her while whispering things into her ear, James was sitting next to her bed holding her hand and squinting down at her, Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking with Madam Degrande, Remus was reading a book sitting not far from Lily and Sirius.

"Willow?!?" James jumped to his feet at the site of her open eyes looking back at him.

"Hey, Jamesie." She said amused at his reaction.

"We thought you would sleep forever." Lily said running over to the side of her bed.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione squinted at the clock.

"About four hours seventeen minutes and twelve seconds but who's counting." Sirius joked with her lightening the mood a bit.

"Are you feeling better Ms. Crolle?" Madam Degrande asked her handing her a cup of water. "Gulp that down and you'll be as bright as the sun." Hermione did what she was told and to her surprise found out that it was in fact water that was in the cup.

"Can I go back to the dorm?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may leave but keep in mind that you could still be in danger." Dumbledore assured her before she bounded towards the door.

Questions flew at her as she entered the dorm. She brushed them off and went straight to her dorm. Lily had somehow beaten her there.

Are you ok Willow?" She asked as the boys entered the room.

"Yeah. I just have a headache." Peter came into the room with his nose in the air.

"What did he do to you?" He tried to sound concerned.

"Like it would matter to you. You're the one who told him to do that to me."

"What no me never. I had nothing to do with it. How would I know Voldemort." He tried to act cool and everyone seemed to believe him except Hermione.

"Yeah sure you're the most innocent little rat." She pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

"Take it easy on him Will. He may be a little awkward, but I don't think he'd ever try to hurt you or tell someone else to." She pretended not to hear Sirius and covered her face with a pillow.

"I just want to get some sleep it's been a long week." Everyone left except Remus.

"Willow I can keep you company. They don't understand what it's like to have a hard week. Everything comes easy to them." She smiled up at him and made room for him to sit on her bed. "So do you feel comfortable telling me what else is wrong? You said a long week and you haven't even been here a week yet."

"I can only tell you if you're a good secret keeper."

"Yeah trust me I am more than you know. I'll tell you my big secret if you can trust me with yours."

"Ok well I can only tell you how I got here and not too much more." She continued to explain the time turner and how the older Sirius accidentally ended coming with her. Remus stared at her in awe.

"Wow I had no idea how serious your secret was. I understand now why that dog looks so much like Sirius' anamagi form. Is there anyway I can help you at all."

"Well not really I have to wait until there is a way for the ministry to send me back. That could either take months or even years. I need to ask you a huge favor. Don't ask me why I'm telling you this but I need you to break up Lily and Sirius."

"Um wow I don't know if I can do that. They are kind of inseparable."

"Well then maybe you could just help me out. Lily might hate me forever for this but if it saves someone's life it's worth it. I'm going to have to do it the dirty way and steal Sirius away from her." Remus seemed to frown at this idea and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sirius is a player and Lily knows this. I'll just kinda try to raise her suspicions a little. It helps that their not exactly a couple yet too. Let's go join them downstairs before they get any crazy ideas. Oh and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Hermione and Remus headed down to the common room where sure enough some snickering was taking place.

"What took you two so long?" Sirius teased.

"He was just comforting me nothing to tease about Sir." Hermione sat down next to him ready to start her plan.

"Hey Lily can we talk for a minute?" Remus reluctantly asked her. They stepped out f the portrait away from the others ears. "Lily I really think it's a bad idea to be getting involved with Sirius. You know how he is and none of us could stand to see him hurt you."

MEANWHILE IN THE COMMON ROOM

"So Sirius how good are you at comforting a homesick girl?" Hermione teased. She didn't exactly get the reaction she wanted.

"Um I'm pretty sure I guess. Did Remus not do a good enough job for you?" Sirius gave an awkward grin.

"No but I think you'd have to be more insightful than him. You are the famous Sirius Black aren't you."

"Ok hold it Will. If you're trying to hit on me it's not going to work. I just asked Lily to be my girlfriend and she said yes. That is one girl I will NOT cheat on." Just then an angry Lily and a pouting Remus walked back in.

"Come on Sirius. I don't think we're very wanted here." They took off out the painting leaving a stunned bunch behind them.

"What did you say to her Remi?" James asked curiously.

"I was just trying to give her some good advice. Apparently it didn't work though." He turned to Hermione who was almost in tears.

"We have to do something about that couple. It just doesn't seem right." Remus grabbed her arm and dragged her up stairs.

"Ok are you sure they aren't supposed to be together. Maybe this is a faze before they get with the right people. I'm sure that since you're here did not make them get together they were already kind of a thing before you. I think this is suppose to happen and we best not meddle or we will end up changing history." Remus watched as Hermione started to cry.

"I'm just so worried that I'm going to ruin the future for everyone. The world depends on Lily and James. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be sharing this with you but it's nice to have someone to talk to." She cried on Remus' shoulder for a few minutes and then looked back up at him. "Maybe we shouldn't meddle I just don't want to lose my best friend." Just then a big black dog trotted in.

"It's ok Hermione." The dog comforted her. He changed into Sirius and then got on his knees in front of her. "Did you ever think to ask me about this situation? It's not really something I'm proud of but this did happen and me and Lily were quite a thing for several weeks until suddenly she decided she was really in love with James. Everything will be ok as long as your show in there didn't change anything yet." He kissed her cheek and took his shape as a dog again. "I'm going to check on them." He trotted back out the door.

"You better get some sleep I'm sure everything will be ok." Hermione looked up at Remus and suprisinglly leaned in and kissed him.

"That's for being such a good help." She kissed him again. "And that's just because I can." Remus looking more stunned than ever couldn't say a word and just walked out with a grin on his face. Hermione fell fast asleep not knowing what was in store for her tomorrow.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good I was having trouble getting ideas. I'll definentlly make the next chapter a little better. Remember to leave a review so I know some people do actually like my story.


	5. Tom Riddle

**A Passage Through Time**

**Chapter Five – Tom Riddle**

Hermione woke the next day and couldn't find Taurus anywhere. "Lily, I'm sorry to wake you but Taurus is missing." Lily looked at her with sleep in her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, I mean he can't really get too far. I did see him last nigh though. He somehow followed me and Sirius. You might check by library." She turned back over and went back to sleep.

Hermione slipped down the stairs trying not to wake anyone. To her surprise the big black dog was sleeping in front of the fire. "Taurus you know you're suppose to stay in my room. Where've you been?" She expected him to answer but he just stared at her in surprise and confusion. "Cat got your tongue? Did everything go ok between Sirius and Lily last night? Do you think I changed anything?" There was still no answer. "Ok this isn't funny Sirius answer me." The dog looking at her in utter confusion walked past her and up to the boy's dorm room. 'Oh shit that must have been the young Sirius. So where the hell is the real Taurus?' She frantically ran out of the common room and started running up and down every hallway and looking in every room. She started getting closer to the Slytherin common room and still no sign of him. Finally she decided to take a break. She leaned up against the wall and felt the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" A dark haired boy had heard her and came out to see what was going on.

"Just can't find my dog. He's never gone missing before." She studied the boy closely. Something looked really familiar about him. "Do I know you?"

"Not really. I think I might have seen your dog though. Is he big black and shaggy?" She nodded her head yes. "I saw him in the library. He was causing quite a fuss."

"Ok thank you." She started to take off but forgot to ask him his name but when she turned around he was no where to be seen. She ran to the library and stopped at the desk. Odd the librarian was no where to be found. She decided it was time to consult Dumbledore. So she ran up to his office to find his door open. She walked up the stairs that lead to his office and could hear voices.

"What are we to do about this mutt Headmaster?" The first voice asked.

"Well, it does belong to a student here so we can't really send it away." Dumbledore replied.

"But we can't just let dogs run wild. She obviously hasn't been keeping him hidden. We need to do something other than giving him back. If she can't control him then we will."

"I think the girl can control him just fine but we'll have to find some other place for her to keep him. We can't let him tear up the library like he did."

"Well I won't stand for this nonsense. I'll just find someway to take care of him on my own." Hermione decided now was a good time to knock.

"Professor Dumbledore can I speak with you?" She tried to sound like she hadn't been listening.

"Yes come right in we were just discussing your dog's situation." She entered and saw Professor Melachanty the librarian eyeing her with discust.

"I'm sorry Taurus got out. I promise it most definentlly won't happen again." She looked at her dog who was staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to keep him if this happens again." Dumbledore smiled sweetly and Melachanty just gave a disgusted sigh and left the room. "I trust you will not let this happen again and remember it is not polite to spy on people's conversations." Hermione smiled innocently and left back to the dorms with Taurus.

"What were you thinking Sirius?" She yelled as soon as they found an empty room.

"I was thinking I was helping you." He handed her a book. "I got it from the restricted section. That dimwit Melachanty didn't even notice I had it." Hermione studied the book. 'Time Traveling gone wrong'

"Are you saying that you want to go back already, We're already here we could stop Voldemort from growing in power."

"Yes and we can also stop Harry from being born and you wouldn't want that would you." He looked at Hermione who was looking through the book.

"I'm not doing it Sirius. You can go back but I have a mission now. I will save the future especially since I've already messed with it. I'm not leaving until things are set right." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Ok I suppose you can do that but I can't risk staying any longer. I think my younger self is starting to catch on."

"I guess you're right but can you at least stay a little longer. I don't know what to do without you here to guide me."

"I'm sorry but I can't." With that he took the book from her and started to study the spell they needed. "I'll have to get some supplies first though. Do you think Remus can get us James' Invisibility cloak?"

"I can ask." She replied sadly. "let's get back and start from there."

MEANWHILE IN THE BOY'S DORM

"She knew who I was but she was asking me strange questions. It was almost like she was talking to me but she thought I was Taurus. That just doesn't make since." He was pacing the room and explaining his strange encounter with Willow. "I'm starting to get suspicious of her and her dog." The boys were staring at him like he was crazy.

"May be she just found out who you were because she read our Anamagi book that some idiot left downstairs." James eyed Peter who looked away in embarrassment. "Maybe you should just talk to her about this.

"Guys I don't think there is anything to talk to her about. She just thought you were her dog. There are a lot of people that talk to their dogs like they are a person." Remus said trying to keep the others from getting curious.

"Yeah but why did she call me Sirius? Explain that."

"Maybe it was a slip of the tongue. That would just mean she was thinking about you." He winked at Sirius who smiled a little at this comment.

"I guess it could have been. I better not say anything cause then she'll definitely know about my anamagi." They all nodded in agreement.

"She's just a girl anyways what secrets could she possibly have." Peter remarked rudely. They all headed down to the common room where Lily had been waiting for them.

"Hey guys." She said sleepily. "Have you seen Willow? She went to find her dog and hasn't been back yet. I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure she's fine. What's the worst that could happen to her in Hogwart's?" Everyone looked at Peter in disgust.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not in Slytherin. We should go look for her. That creep 'Voldemort' might be trying to scare her again."

BACK TO HERMIONE

As Hermione and Sirius walked down the hall to Gryffindor Hermione noticed the same boy she ran into earlier.

"Hey I guess you found your dog." He leaned down to pet Taurus but was taken back when he almost got his hand bit off.

"That's weird he's usually pretty friendly. I never got your name."

"Tom. Tom Riddle. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm imfamous to the Gryffindors. See I'm the heir to Slytherin so they assume I'm evil."

"You don't seem very evil to me. You do seem a little familiar though." She swatted at Taurus who was trying to pull her away. "I guess he's jealous or something." The both chuckled at the dog who was tugging at her britches.

"Well I can see why I'd be pretty jealous myself." Sirius and James came around the corner with evil smirks on their faces.

"Trying to steal our dear Willow away from us are you?" Sirius, Who was twice as big as Tom, pushed him into the wall. "How many times do we have to tell you not to mess with us."

"I'm not messing with YOU I'm just conversing with her." He recuperated himself and pushed Sirius back.

"Stop it guys. Me and Tom were just talking." They all ignored her and continued to argue.

"She doesn't even want to talk to dirty Slytherins like you." James spat in Toms face infuriating him even more.

"Back off guys. You have no clue who you're dealing with." Hermione could almost see the fire in Tom's eyes as he raised his wand at them.

"Let's go boys there is no need to get hurt over some stupid Slytherin." Lily who had been standing behind them for a few minutes tugged on both of their shirts.

"Us get hurt now that's crazy. Tom's not worth fighting though so I guess we can go now." Tom who was on edge now shouted an unforgivable at them "CRUCIO" Sirius doubled over in pain making both girls scream.

"STOP IT TOM!!!" Hermione pulled out her own wand and shouted "ACCIO WAND" Tom, Sirius and James were all left wandless.

"If it wasn't for her I would have shown you just how powerful I am." Tom sped off in the other direction with Sirius shouting after him.

"Why'd you do that Will?" A very pissed off Sirius looked at her in disgust. "We could have kicked his ass."

"He hit you with an unforgivable. Dumbeldore will take care of him for you." She took off to the dorms leaving a steaming Sirius in her dust.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still no reviews. This is getting pathetic. Can no one take a couple seconds to click the button at the bottom of the page? I swear until I get some this is the last chapter. I don't know why I started writing again in the first place.


	6. Padfoot

**A Passage Through Time**

**Chapter Six – Padfoot**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Moony's Fire, Steelerfan4ever, and WhiteTiger1992. Thank you guys for being such good fans. Since you guys are writers too you understand how good reviews make you feel. Happy Holidays to everyone!!!!

Hermione sat on her bed cuddled up with Sirius (The older one that is). "Do you really have to leave?" She sobbed into his fur.

"Yes, everything time we accidentally change the future I can feel it. The worst part is being here and knowing what's going to happen. If I stay I could risk completely screwing up the whole future. I can't do that to you. When you go back I'll make sure I'm waiting for you. I'll be ready for you and everything will be great. For now you'll just have to do this on your own. Just be careful." He stepped off the bed and took his human form. "This is to remember me by." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you. Remember I'll always be here I'll just be a little younger." He winked at her as he took the potion they had mixed earlier out of his pocket. "Goodbye, Love." Hermione couldn't stand to see him go so she covered her tear-stained eyes until she heard the pop of him leaving. She looked up at where he had been standing in hopes of him still being there but all that was left was a little note.

Earlier That Day

Hermione and Taurus sat by the fire waiting for Remus. "Hey Guys. Why did you want me to meet you here and why so late."

"We need you to do us a favor, please. We need you to try to borrow James' invisibility cloak." Remus looked at her with big shocked eyes.

"Do you know how hard that will be. I would need the cloak just to steal it. I don't even know where he keeps it." He covered his face in his hand.

"You don't have to steal it but maybe ask him if you can borrow it. I know he won't be so quick to give it up but make an elaborate scheme he won't want to go on. Like tell him you're going to go spy on Sirius and Lily. I know he'd hate doing that." She saw a hint of hope in Remus' eyes.

"You know that might actually work. But what if I can't get it?"

"I guess we'll have to get what we need the hard way." Sirius let out a laugh.

"You know James' isn't that greedy he'll probably be more than willing to loan you his cloak even without you telling him why. Don't stress out about it just ask him and tell him he'll find out what you're doing later." At this Remus nodded and headed back up the stairs. They waited about ten minutes before he returned with a grin on his face.

"You were right Sirius. He just told me to be safe. Thought I was going on a secret hike with Will here." He winked at her and handed her the cloak. "Don't get caught or James will kill me. Sirius and Hermione covered themselves with the cloak and headed out the portrait.

"I guess we could've asked to borrow the map too." Hermione whispered after their encounter with two Slytherins. "At least they didn't hear us." They headed off to the potions room but stopped when they heard two familiar voices coming out of one of the rooms nearby.

"Why did you say yes to me if you knew you were in love with him?" The so familiar voice of the younger Sirius echoed through the halls.

"I'm so sorry Sir I just didn't really think I was. I just can't lie to you or myself anymore I have to be where my heart belongs." Lily bounded at of the room leaving a sobbing Sirius behind her.

"Please let's keep moving I don't want you to see this." The older Sirius pulled Hermione along until they were finally at their destination. After collecting their supplies they heard more voices nearby.

"No Malfoy I won't do that to her." They recognized this voice to be that of Tom Riddle.

"You call yourself the dark lord yet you let one girl a mudblood to be precise get in your way. She doesn't even like you. If you ever want to rule the world or even just a part of it you cannot let some little crush stand in your way."

"It's not just a little crush. I don't care what advice you have for me. I can take care of this on my own. I will not harm her." They could hear his feet stomp off in the other direction.

"What a pathetic nitwit." A third voice that could not be mistaken as Snape. "I would never let a women stand in my way. We'll have to take care of her ourselves if we have any hope for the future." Sirius and Hermione carefully made their way back to the dorms not even thinking too much of the conversation they had just overheard.

The Next Day

"Willow seemed so depressed this morning. She wouldn't even get out of bed." Lily explained to Remus who had been concerned about her absence at breakfast.

"I think I'll go up and check on her. I'm a little worried something might have happened to her. If that nitwit Riddle touched a hair on her body I swear I'll cut him a new one." Remus got to Hermione and Lily's dorm to find the door locked. "Can I come in Will?" He didn't get an answer. "You know whatever is wrong I can understand. You need to unlock the door." He heard the clinking of the locks and pushed the door open. Hermione was laying on her bed with a letter out.

"Sirius went back last night." She sighed in sadness. "All he left was this letter and I don't quite know what it means." She handed it over to him.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I had to leave you but we both knew this day would come. I just didn't want to leave you with nothing. Inside this packet is a potion, an anamagi potion. I want you to get with Remus and he'll tell you what to do with it. It will help you stay safe. On another note I want you to know that it might sound crazy but I love you with all my heart. Ever since we went back it was so hard to fight the urge of just holding you close to me. I know my younger self and the whole gang will take care of you and please know that whatever happens I will always love you.

Will all the love in the world,

Padfoot

As Remus read this outloud Hermione's heart felt tighter and tighter. "I understand what he wants. He wants me to help you become an anamagi master just like the me and guys. It might take us a couple of weeks but I know we can do it. I might be able to get Peter to help us." Hermione cut him off as soon as she heard him mention Peter.

"No I don't want Peter to have any part in this. He's bad news." Remus just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'll just tell James and Sirius that you want to become an anamagi and I'm sure they'll help no questions asked." Just about then is when they heard the commotion in the common room. James and Sirius were about to kill eachother.

"What's going on in here?" A very surprised Remus screamed while pulling Sirius off of James. "What's wrong with you two?" He held them apart as they spat curse words at eachother.

"He stole Lily from me. You backstabbing…" Sirius was stopped by a raging Lily.

"Sirius it's not James' fault. You know he didn't make me fall in love with him. I haven't even told him yet." Sirius turned too her his head almost on fire from rage.

"If it wasn't for him you would still be I my arms." He looked more hurt than angry by now.

"Oh come on you know you had no feelings from me. You told me more than once how jealous you were of Remus and Willow."

"I am not jealous." Sirius not steaming again let out a loud cry of anger and disgust. "I think everyone is out to get me now. All of my friends are stabbing me in my back."

"I'm not out to get you I just did what you know both of us wanted. For god's sake we were only together for two weeks. Stop being such an idiot." Sirius had enough and stormed out of the common room. The whole room staring at Lily who stormed back up to her dorm.

"Lily what did you mean he was jealous of me and Remus?" Hermione sat next to her on her bed.

"I mean he's been in love with you the whole time but to much of an ass to admit it. He just wanted to be with me to make you jealous. Now he's gone mad and believes that I broke his heart. Go after him and try to talk some sense into him. Maybe he'll listen to you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to leave it at a cliffhanger their so fun. Will she go after him? Will he confess his love for her or will she get her heart broken find out next time ON A Passage Through Time. I'll probably not have another chapter up until Tuesday due to the holidays. I hope you guys have a very merry Christmas. Oh and please leave a review even if you already have it would be a great Christmas present.


	7. Hermione

**A Passage Through Time**

**Chapter Seven - Hermione**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys so much for the great comments. It's good to know I have some dedicated readers. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy with Christmas stuff this week. I hope you like this.

Hermione laid in her bed reading the note Sirius had left her. She always had a crush on him but she never even thought about love. Sirius obviously wanted her not to go to the future. He had taken the spell with him when he left but was it on purpose? All she knew was she was meant to be in the past it was her destiny. She fit so well into the maurauders group. It was almost like she had known them for years. The night James and Sirius had gotten into a fight she decided not to follow Sirius. Did she make a mistake? Sirius had been avoiding all of them for three weeks now and it was driving Hermione crazy. Something similar had happened between her and Ron before but he usually came around in a week or so. She closed her eyes and dreamed about Sirius all night. In the morning she knew exactly what to do.

Hermione jumped out of her bed early in the morning. She ran to the bathroom and put on more makeup than she had ever worn and ran down to the common room with her sexiest cloths on. She knew Sirius liked to be the first one down so she waited patiently by the fire. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Sirius looking at her in disgust.

"Thought you'd surprise me huh?" He sat on the couch and avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, A little. At least I got you to talk to me." She sat next to him. "What's been bothering you these past couple weeks? I've really missed you." He continued to stare at the fire. "Sirius please talk to me. You're driving me nuts." His watery eyes looked into hers.

"I've just wanted to be left alone. I'm so confused right now. Maybe I didn't love Lily it just hurt for her to turn on me like that."

"I understand. Maybe you're better off though."

"That's what I've been thinking. I've been in love with someone else this whole time and didn't even realize it. I just don't know what to do about it. I haven't known her very long and I don't want to be rejected."

"Well you really never know unless you try. At least then you can say you had the balls to ask her." Sirius got up and started to pace the room.

"Well Willow the girl would be you but I don't want to be more than friends I just wish I could get to know you like Remus does. It makes me crazy knowing he's closer to you than I am. Ever since you showed up I knew there was something special about you. I haven't quite figured it out yet." Hermione got up and stood next to him.

"Well you can always start by asking me questions."

"Well you see James has this special map right. It shows you were everyone is. When we were looking at it a couple weeks ago we ran into you and your dog. Why did it say Hermione for your name and Sirius for his?" Hermione was very taken aback she expected a more simple question.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." She grabbed his arm and they left the common room to find an empty room. "Look I really can't tell you much. It's not that I don't want to but I really can't do it."

"You can trust me with any secret no matter how big." He put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. "I just don't like it when people keep secrets from me. I want to trust you but it's hard to do when I know you're lying about something."

"It's not that I'm lying I am who I am. Hermione is my real name."

"But why would you lie about that."

"I can't tell you. I know I can trust you but you can't know."

"Does Remus know? I bet you trust him. How am I suppose to know you if you won't even tell me the truth about yourself?" He started towards the door.

"Please wait." She pulled him back into the room and gave him the most passionate kiss she could. "Trust that."

"I think I can do that but one day I will find out the truth for now I'll just enjoy this." He kissed her back and left the room leaving Hermione's stomach full of butterflies.

When Sirius got back to the common room just about everyone was awake and chattering away about the Christmas break that was only two weeks away. He walked up to Lily and James.

"I'm sorry for being so immature about you guys getting together. Can we be cool again?" James smiled and put his arm around Sirius.

"We've always been cool Sirius."

"What about me?" Remus teased.

"No we've never been cool." Sirius laughed and gave James and Remus a hug. "We'll always be the maurauders."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter was so short I'm feeling pretty sick and I need to get some sleep. Let me know what you think. I might not get another one up until next week It's going to be a long weekend.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
